Where We Stand
by PeanutFangirl
Summary: (SEQUEL TO THE COLORS IN HELL) Months pass throughout the outbreak, and tension is rising with every passing minute. With new tasks on the list, the risk of lives is higher now. Even with the help of her lover, Nick, the stress is hard on Clementine. With a bent group, Clementine has a choice. Break it to end the pain? Or suffer to fix what she started? (Older Clem x Nick)
1. A Humor Horror Story

**A/N What's up huaners?! Welcome to my brand new story! It's the new sequel to The Colors In Hell, my Click story! It's been two months, and school is finally out! How've you guys been? I've been fabulous, thank you very much! I'm super excited to see this story hit the road again!**

 **Some of you found me because of this story, so I'm really freaking pumped to bring you guys back. And Addi, prepare you butthole for more Juke. I know you're obsessed, I'll try to please you!  
**

 **I'm super excited so I'm not doing a long intro, so DEAL WITH IT! Bruh! I'm sorry, that was mean.**

 **Just know this story has so many holes in it, so I WILL need help. PM me any ideas you have!**

 **This story is taking place EIGHT MONTHS LATER! So just know there is a time jump taking place. 'Kay THANKS!**

 **Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD! The only thing I own is Joy.**

 **Hate comments will not be tolerated, they will be removed. But please know ALL CONSRUCTIVE CRITISM IS ENCOURAGED! Do not be afraid to call me out on anything, you will not hurt my feelings! I want to get better, feel free to help! JUST BE NICE!**

 **Now, before I start, I have one last thing to say. Clementine is an adult in this story, which does not mean it's the same thing as shipping her as a kid. This is a fanfiction site, we post what we want. Any one that hates us for it needs to stop being so uptight because IT'S A VIDEO GAME! So shut your face, and leave us alone. I will not argue with you, and I will not change my mind. Hating on us doesn't make you right!**

 **Okay, I'm done. ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

"Nice shot!" Noah praised me as I lowered the rifle Nick let me borrow. I had shot and killed a fat buck, recently after I learned how to hunt properly. I asked Nick to teach me, but he's an animal lover (though he won't admit it) so he wasn't quite up to it. Joy's aim sucks, plus the baby growing inside her was making her too fat to travel far. Luke and Sarah know nothing about hunting. In fact, Noah and Jasmine were the only one's truly capable of hunting. I had them teach me.

It has been eight months since Nick almost died on me. And it was still a traumatizing. In fact, life wasn't the best right now. We were all struggling to survive nowadays. I mean, there wasn't a real way to describe it. Most people would think after Nick had 'risen from the dead' that we would live happily ever after, or something like that. No, it wasn't like that at all.

We made it back to the cabin, and we were certain that everything would be easier. We became lazy about getting food, making sure we were protected, that sort of stuff. We weren't conservative with ammo, we ate so much food. We wasted Miya's salt, so everything tasted bland. We had to stick to hunting for meat anyway, and even fish. Which was bad for Joy, because pregnant people shouldn't be eating fish.

As for our mental states, not the best. Joy's pregnancy made her cranky, sleepy, and hungry. She was usually the group's positive sprit, but that was hard to get out of her anymore. Nick, Luke, and I were the only ones she avoided yelling at.

Actually, when I think about it, Joy avoided Luke the best she could. Things between them have been awkward ever since they almost…kissed. Luke did his best to make her happy, considering how close Joy couldn't deny they were. I was sure the fact she was pregnant with Carver's child was the reason she became so distant from him. But I knew she knew she shouldn't have to worry, she still trusts him.

But that certainly wasn't the solution to what was wrong with Nick. Nick has also been snappy with everyone, even Luke and myself. I knew he was just worried about Joy, we all were. After what happened to Rebecca, we were all scared for Joy.

Speaking of Rebecca, Kenny couldn't help but feel guilty about that. He would sit outside, twirling his gun in his fingers solemnly. I knew it wasn't safe, and I've tried to convince him it wasn't safe, but he would just keep ignoring me. I was just praying he wouldn't get drunk and do the same thing. I was the only one here that wasn't afraid of him.

Noah approached the buck, and he swung hatchet right into its skull. I winced at the cracking sound it made, but that's just life nowadays. I should just get used to it. Noah tried to yank it out, but the hatchet wouldn't budge. I laughed, "Well done, Rambo." Noah frowned at me, "Could you go five minutes without being a smartass and help me?"

I walked over, smirking. I placed my hands over his, and began to pull. I grunted, "You really got it stuck in there, Noah." He snapped at me, "Will you stop with the commentary? I'm getting sick of it. Now just help me!" I snorted, "Alright fine, don't get your panties all up in a bunch." Noah rolled his eyes, "Joy's really rubbed off on you." I laughed, "I've always wanted to be blonde."

Noah and I managed to get the hatchet out of the buck's head. I nearly fell over from the sudden impact. Noah laughed, "If you want blonde hair, there's this thing called hair dye…I think it would help." I placed my hands on my hips as Noah lifted the buck onto his back. "There's plenty of that these days." He chuckled, "If we weren't so careless, Miya might've had some with her." We began to walk back to the cabin, "She would've probably still had it." We continued our short journey back to the cabin.

* * *

"And my mom made me shave it all off!" Noah finished. I laughed, "Now I know never to dye my hair blue without parental permission!" We both cracked up, maybe things weren't TOTALLY bad. The cabin came into view, and I saw a person running towards us.

I laughed when Noah yelped, it was only Jasmine. She smiled, "Hey, you kill us a deer Noah?" He shook his head, setting the buck on the ground, "Clementine got this one." Jasmine smiled at me, "Nice job, Clem!" I smirked, "Noah needed my help pulling the hatchet out of his head." Noah groaned, "You seriously can't stop being such an asshole. I'm just gonna start taking Jasmine with me."

Jasmine laughed, "Course you want me with you. That's my guy, tough as cotton balls." **(Divergent reference)** Noah rolled his eyes, "I hate both of you." Jasmine laughed again, pulling Noah in for a hug, "Love you too." She quickly pecked him on the lips. They had finally gotten together thanks to Joy.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Sarah faced Joy, "Truth or Dare?" Joy shrugged, "This one time, truth." Sarah thought for a moment, "Okay, what was your favorite toy when your were a kid?" Joy smirked, "My mom's vibrator. I had tons of fun with that." Nick smacked his hand to his forehead, "Dammit Joy." I threw my head back and laughed. Nick groaned, "Whatever, it's your turn Joy."_

 _She smiled, "Alright. Jasmine, Truth or Dare?" Jasmine grinned wildly, "I'm all for any dares you've got!" Joy raised her eyebrow, "Oh really? If that is the case, you have to kiss Noah!" I laughed, "Oh sh*t!"_

 _Jasmine froze, looking like she was about to either burst of laughter or embarrassment. Noah stuttered, "Uh…"Joy smirked, "Oh, stop being a pussy about it! It's just a kiss." Noah kept stuttering, "I…I…uh…" Joy smiled, "I'll be nice, it can be on the cheek."_

 _Jasmine finally started to laugh," F*ck that! I'm all in!" She then grabbed Noah's face and smashed her lips on his. Noah's eyes went wide, but he finally deepened the kiss. After two minutes of them still kissing, Joy announced, "I'm a freaking match maker!"_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

I smiled at the couple, "Alright you two, the buck ain't gonna drag itself inside." **(Had to make another sexual joke…)** Noah rolled his eyes again, "Whatever." He then picked up the buck and started to haul it back into the house.

I rushed ahead of him, and ran into the cabin. Lucky for me, I wasn't looking where I was going and ran into someone. I regained my composure, and I looked up to see Nick. He smiled, "You miss me that much?" I rubbed my forehead, "Looks like I did."

He laughed, and he pressed a kiss to my forehead, "Find anything?" I nodded, "Yep, I shot a buck." He smiled, hugging me, "Good for you!" I raised my eyebrow, "So you don't have faith in me? Gee thanks!" **(Total pun intended)**

Nick rolled his eyes, "You are seriously starting to sound like my sister." I laughed, "So I guess I'm not the only one that wants me to be blonde. Plus, incest." Nick smiled, kissing my head again, "It's not incest unless you really were Joy."

We were joking all and about now, but we had a horror story ahead of us.

* * *

 **A/N Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know my humor side really showed in this, so I need to start getting into a scary mood. I'm bored, so I'm gonna work on Spinning Heads or something. (Either that or Push On)**

 **Just so you guys know, I'm in Florida again with my best friend, Haley, so we will be beaching a lot for the next week. So I'll see your guys soon! Please leave a review, it helps me out a lot! Take Luck!**

 **ROBIN OUT!**


	2. Whorific Sights

**A/N Hey my huaners! How you doing? How you freaking doing? I is back with another chapter. Now quick warning, this chapter includes graphic stuff…no! It's not like that, get your mind out of the gutter. Let's just say this chapter will be a little gory.**

 **I'm tired, so screw doing a long intro. Let's get into the reviews so I can sleep.**

 **RavenHunter155: Don't get too attached to the characters girly.**

 **Red Eyed Rabbit: My writing is not perfect, but thanks. I'll tell you one thing, you do have awesome skills in writing. Stop saying you aren't talented because you are. Nothing you say will convince me otherwise.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the advice, I'll try to work on that. I usually do it for the sake of pissing off readers because I am an asshole. But I feel more comfortable pointing out references. I hope it won't bother you too much, but I will still point out references…thanks.**

 **Cristina: Batman doesn't like Joy. Neither do I at times.**

 **Addibobaddi: WILL YOU STOP GETTING YOUSELF GROUNDED! JEEZ!**

 **Now that that's done, LET'S GET INTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Nick and I walked back into the cabin, rather then standing in the doorway. Nick had wrapped an arm around me, despite his occasional meltdowns. He would stick to me more than he did before. I guess he just needed comfort, that's my assumption. But of course, Joy says assumption is the mother of all f*ck ups.

Speaking of Joy, I had a feeling she'd want to get her first hands on the meat Noah and I got. I looked up at Nick, "Hey, where's Joy? Might want her so she can eat first." Nick nodded, "True…but she IS sleeping right now…so…"

I groaned, "Goddammit…" Joy was always cranky when she wakes up, and that's when she wasn't pregnant! It was worse now! I guess I didn't have much choice though.

I went upstairs to the room Joy and Sarah originally shared. I slowly creaked open the door to see Joy awkwardly sprawled out on the bed. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing.

I saw Joy twitching in her sleep, probably dreaming. I shook her gently to wake her up. She mumbled something, couldn't tell what. I shook her again, a bit more roughly to get her up. She then suddenly shot up from her laying position, her eyes popping open.

She took one look and me and said, "Oh my God, you whore!"

I raised my eyebrow a her, "Say what?" She then buried her face in her pillow, muffling, "Oh my God, you whore!" I bit my lip to keep from laughing again, "Did you just call me a whore?"

Joy groaned into her pillow, and started to either laugh or cry, "My God Clementine… you're such a whore."

I was very confused yet amused as to what Joy was calling me. I laughed, "Joy, I think you were just dreaming."

Joy ignored me and continued to muffle into her pillow, "What is wrong with my head? Why are you a whore?" I wonder what she had dreamed to make me a whore. On second thought, I didn't want to know.

Joy finally rolled over and looked at me, "Can you go get Nick for me please?" I grinned, stifled my laughter, and nodded, "Sure thing…" I then left the room, only to bump into Luke.

I chuckled, "This is the second time I've ran into someone today." I crossed my arms at my friend. "What where you doing in there?" Luke asked me. He looked rather scared. I shrugged, "I forgot after Joy started calling me a whore, what are you doing up here?"

Luke scratched the back of his head, "We need you downstairs…it's Miya."

I sprinted down the stairs, Luke on my heels. I quickly scanned the area to see the kitchen door open. I immediately ran towards the kitchen to reveal a freaky sight.

Everyone was crowding Miya, who was holding her hand. A walker lay on the floor, a knife stuck in its head. Noah then yanked it out. Miya slowly backed away, clutching her hand. I shoved Kenny and Jasmine out of the way to get a better look.

I reached for Miya's hand, which had blood leaking out of it. I then took it and examined it. I was horrified from what I saw.

A walker bite was right on her thumb.

I stared in shock, "Holy sh*t…" Noah stuttered, "I don't know what happened! I came in here, and a walker barely scraped her on the thumb!" I stared down at Miya, who was trembling in fear.

I looked up at Noah, "We have to cut it off." Miya shot her head up at me, "No!" I snapped, "We have to! Or else you'll die!" Miya began to sob, "MAKE IT STOP!" Noah grabbed hold of her, keeping her still.

I turned to the group, "EVERYBODY EXCEPT LUKE OUT!" Everyone quickly fled the kitchen as Luke stepped forward. Luke frowned at me, "Why the f*ck do you need me?!" I pointed at his machete, "You know how to use that thing better than all of us. You're gonna have to do the amputation!" Luke's eye's widened, "What!? I can't!"

I grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the counter, where Noah had lifted Miya. Luke slowly pulled his machete out and positioned it on Miya's wrist. I looked at him, "You can do this, just swing…" Luke lifted his hand up and sent a slice at Miya's wrist, cutting halfway through the bone.

 **CRACK**

The sound of it was painful, but I'm sure it was horribly worse for Miya. She let out an ear-piercing screech, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I grabbed a dishrag from the counter, and then Luke swung again.

 **CRACK**

The hand was gone, and Miya passed out. I quickly pressed the dishrag to Miya's stump. "Here! Keep pressure on it while I get something to stitch it up!" Luke grabbed the dishrag from me, and pressed it back to the wound. I ran out and grabbed the first aid kit Miya had kept in her backpack.

I then ran back upstairs to the bathroom where I had found the needle the first I arrived here. I opened the cabinet, letting out a sigh of relief when I saw the needle in the tomato pincushion. I grabbed the needle and sprinted back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Luke had thrown the original dishrag on the ground and now had a new one pressed against the stump Miya now had. I gently nudged him out of the way, opening the kit and grabbing the rubbing alcohol.

"Here goes nothing."

* * *

It had been one hour since Miya's amputation, and she was still unconscious. I was seriously afraid she would wake up as…one of them. I'll admit, losing Miya would be an extreme loss for he group. Not only was she a great person, she was smart. She new a few medical procedures, was conservative, and she knows how to use a gun. Like, she was pretty talented with her gun. I don't know what we'd do if we lost her. And even if she survives, the loss of a hand made her a slight liability.

The situation was f*cked up, regardless.

I was in the living room, while Miya was sleeping (hopefully) on the couch. I was dead ass exhausted. I yawned loudly, not caring if anyone heard. I then heard a voice, "Bored?"

I looked up to see Nick and Joy. Every time I saw her with her fat stomach made me want to laugh. As much of an asshole I was, I held my laughter back.

Nick sat on the armrest of the chair I was seated in, wrapping his arm around me again. Joy crossed her arms, "I feel neglected by my own brother." Nick laughed, as he gave Joy a side hug.

He smirked, "Better you attention whore?" Joy laughed, "This attention whore is satisfied, thank you." Joy then headed to the kitchen, probably to get some deer meat. She already knew about the amputation, she just didn't want to discuss it. I guess I understood.

I leaned on Nick, sighing, "You think she'll actually make it?" Nick shrugged, "Maybe…I mean, it technically was just her hand. It ain't like she lost her entire arm."

I frowned, "I can't help but worry, she did lose a lot of blood." Nick looked down at me, "Did you guys consider a transfusion?"

I nodded, "Yeah. But none of us have the same blood type as her." Nick raised his eyebrow at her, "What blood type is she?"

"O negative," I replied. Nick removed his hat and ran his fingers through his hair, "Dammit."

"Why? What blood type are you?" I asked him. Nick groaned, "Same as Joy, A negative." I sighed, "What are we gonna do if she turns?"

Nick shrugged again, "We'll just have to…put her down." I buried my face in my hands, "F*ck…we can't afford to lose another person." Nick pressed a kiss to my head, "I know."

I tried to change the subject, "Did Joy ever tell you why she was calling me a whore earlier?" Nick began to laugh, "Yeah, that. She did, it was just a stupid, perverted dream she had."

I frowned, "What was it about?" Nick laughed again, squeezing my shoulder before standing up, "I'd be making your life a lot better if I didn't tell you." With that, he followed Joy into the kitchen. I bit my lip, "Okay then…"

* * *

 **A/N I had no idea what to write, so I went with something that actually happened to me. I had a weird, perverted dream about child Clem and…somebody…I won't continue. Some of you know what it was, but if you don't, leave your theory in the reviews!**

 ***Insert cool outro here.***

 **Please leave a review, I need you guys to boost my self-esteem. Take Luck!**

 **ROBIN OUT!**


	3. Lee Flashback

**A/N Oh my Faith, I'M BACK! After what, three months? HIGH SCHOOL IS HARD OKAY! I have to be at school by 7 am and I come home at 6 pm because I'm in a play and BOYFRIENDS ARE HARD TO KEEP SATISFIED! (JK, he's cool)**

 **I'm sorry, okay? I know you guys have probably forgotten I exist. WELL I DO! And I'm only updating because I'm on fall break. I'll try to update more, I promise! I'll update daily for the rest of the week! Pinkie swear!**

 **No reviews, sorry.**

 **FUN FACT! The reason I confirmed a sequel at the beginning is because I had Joy's pregnancy planned out and I needed a sequel for it. Plus, it'd be more fun. So THANK YOU JOY!**

 **It's gonna be weird with just Joy nowadays.**

 **For those of you that haven't read Push On, Joy is also in that story who has just been killed off along with another OC, Faith. Let's see if she makes it on this story.**

 **LET'S CONTINUE!**

* * *

It'd been maybe an hour, and Miya still hasn't woken up. She didn't seem to be losing color or anything. She was still breathing, so she was alive. I pressed my hand against her forehead, maybe a little warm, but not too bad. If she was turning, she'd be burning up by now. She's probably just dehydrated.

I plopped down back on the couch, not wanting to leave her. I felt bad for her, it'll be harder for her without a hand. I couldn't even imagine what she'd end up going through. I leaned back and let out a yawn.

"Bored?"

I looked up to see Kenny standing above me. I smiled a little, "Hey." I nudged me a little, "Scoot." I moved over so he could have room to sit next to me. "How's she doin'?" he asked. I sighed, "She's not running a fever, not showing any signs of infection."

Kenny smiled, "That's good." I bit my lip, "But she hasn't woken up yet." Kenny chuckled, "Well if I lost my hand, I wouldn't want to wake up either." I rolled my eyes, "Seriously." Kenny shook his head, still laughing at his own dumb joke, "I know, sorry darlin'."

Not that it really mattered anyway.

I let myself rest on his shoulder, which I only ever did to him or Nick. I'll be honest, I felt comfortable around Kenny. In my old group with Lee, Katjaa, Lilly, Mark, and everyone, I hardly ever spoke to Kenny. His son, Duck, was my friend, but Kenny didn't give me the time of day.

He spent all his time trying to take care of his family and I respected that. Still would've liked a little attention from him. But nowadays, he was like my dad...ish. It didn't feel right replacing my biological father with Lee. I could never replace Lee. Never.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _I was laying on the piece of wood, coloring with Duck. Katjaa come over to check on us, I'm sure. She kneeled beside me, smiling. "What a pretty flower, Clementine." I grinned, proud of myself. I was like a little artist. I handed it to her, "It's for you." Katjaa's grin widened a little, "Aw, that's very sweet Clementine."_

 _I felt very accomplished._

 _Duck looked at us in jealousy, then handed his picture to Katjaa. "I made one for you, too!" he announced, trying to get his mother's attention. Katjaa took it in her hand. Duck lifted his chest, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes. Katjaa was squinting at the paper, trying to figure out what it was._

 _"What a lovely...cat! It's a wonderful cat Ducky," Katjaa guessed. I snickered when Duck frowned at her. "Moooooom! It's not a cat, it's a dinosaur!"_

 _I would've stuck my tongue out at him if Katjaa wasn't there. I didn't think it'd be a good time to get scolded. I saw the gate open out of the corner of my eye, and rushed over to meet Lee. He had gone out with Kenny to look for food. Kenny was carrying a loaded backpack on his back, they must've found a good load._

 _Lilly approached them by my side, "What did you get?" Kenny handed her the backpack, "We found that old drugstore, it was full of supplies and sh*t." I cringed at the swear, Lee noticed and butt in, "I'm gonna go put my gun up." That was basically code for 'hang out with Clementine (aka me)' along with 'I'm gonna take a nap' or 'I need to talk to Carley'._

 _He always made time for me, just like a real dad. I always felt comfortable around him. I was thankful everyday he found me in my treehouse over anyone else. He smiled at me as he took my hand, "How you doing, sweet pea?" I smiled, "Good." He got my soccer ball out of the little bin that help the chalk and junk and kicked it to me. "What'd you do while I was gone?"_

 _I shrugged, "I drew Katjaa a picture." Lee smiled at me, "That's nice, what'd you draw?" I lifted my chin, proudly, "A flower." Lee gave me a thumbs up as he bounced the ball on his foot a little. "Duck drew her a picture too, but it was really bad." He frowned at me, "Clementine, you don't say mean things about people behind their backs." I sighed, "I know."_

 _Lee then got a little closer to me, suddenly smirking, "How bad was it?" I giggled, "Katjaa thought it was a cat when it was really a dinosaur." Lee grinned, "Maybe they saw their perspectives of Larry." Larry was dead, but Lee and I hated him, so we had no shame in joking about him. We just had to hope Lilly wasn't around to hear._

 _We both laughed. Lee was just so real, so alive, and so impossible to lose. But I guess there is no such thing as impossible._

 _End of flashback_

* * *

Kenny rubbed my shoulder gently, much like Lee used to do. God I missed Lee. I'd give anything to bring him back. On the contrary, he and Nick would NOT get along. I could just imagine there conversations.

 _ **"YOU LET HER DRINK?!"**_

 _ **"SHE NEEDED IT!"**_

I loved Nick, I really and truly did. Some days, I think I love him too much. I still remember what it was like losing Lee. I wanted to die so badly. But I stayed alive for his sake, despite how much it hurt. I do regret it, every single day. But I'm also happy I chose to live. I wouldn't have fallen in love if I didn't.

Speaking on Nick, he, Luke, and Sarah peered from the kitchen. Sarah looked at me, "Hey, we're going on a run. Come with us?" Luke and Nick had a crap ton of stuff in their backpacks. Our runs normally lasted a day normally, sometimes around three at the most. I looked over at Miya, "Uhhh..." Kenny nudged me, "Go on darlin', I'll keep an eye on her."

I hesitated, but stood up, "Alright." I quickly hugged him goodbye. He whispered to me, "Be careful." I smirked, "I make no promises." Kenny raised his eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes, "I'll be careful." Kenny smiled, "Good. Now get lost."

I chuckled and took my spot nest to Nick as we headed out.

* * *

 **A/N I know it's a little short but... I'M TRYING TO GET USED TO IT AGAIN! DON'T QUESTION IT!**

 **I'll try to updated Spinning Heads tomorrow. Please leave a review!** **Huanna says take luck!** **ROBIN OUT!**


	4. Promise You Me

**A/N No way, I'M BACK AGAIN! YAY! No ones happy? Oh. Never mind.**

 **But hey! I'm trying to get back to uploading more frequently, but knowing me, that's probably not gonna happen, and you won't see me for another month.**

 **Not doing reviews, sorry.**

 **LET'S JUST HOP RIGHT INTO IT!**

* * *

I followed Luke, Sarah, and Nicl outside. Nick had handed me a handgun, and I always had my ice pick on me. We were on the trail for a while, all of us kinda just chatting along the way. We were headed west of the cabin, because we rarely went that way. Judging by the full backpacks, we were on one of our big runs. These lasted about one to three days.

I grabbed Nick's hand and fell behind a little, wanted to talk privately. He leaned down a little, "So...is Miya gonna make it?" I nodded, "She's not up just yet, but she's been doing pretty good. She'll make it." Nick sighed, "Good."

Joy's voice played over again in my head, her calling me a whore. Nick told me she had some stupid dream or something, but didn't know what it was. I decided to ask him, despite knowing I was probably gonna end up mentally scarred.

"So, what was Joy's um...dream she had that somehow made me a whore?"

Nick's eyes went wide for about five seconds, but he then started to grin evilly. I would recognize that look as his devil look. It never really ended well. Nick smirked, "Well...it's a long story."

I shrugged, "We have a long walk to get to wherever we're going. I think we got time." Nick chuckled, "So from what I was told, Joy dreamed that she was you in a sense. I dunno how she knew she was you, but it just happened."

I frowned, the idea of Joy and me as the same person would probably be equalivant to a nuclear bomb. Deadly and destructive. I nodded, "Proceed." He chuckled, staring at his feet, which I found super cute, and continued, "So she basically slept with some woman as you in her dream."

My eyes widened in shock, "Who?!" Nick shrugged, "Joy said the lady was faceless, but I'm pretty damn sure that's a lie." I cringed at the thought, "Charming..." Not that I was against people being gay. I just knew I wasn't gay, and I wasn't gonna be doing 'it' with a woman.

Come to think of it, I've never exactly had sex. I was still a virgin, unlike Joy. Then again, she was forced into it, poor thing. I didn't know if I was ready for that, or if I wanted to give my last shred of innocence to somebody. I knew for a fact if I were to give it to anyone, it would be Nick, but was I ready?

I looked up at Nick, who was laughing at my reaction. He had that same dumb smile he always had on. The same dumb smile I loved. I don't know if I'm ready for that, but I know the time will come. And I know it'll be Nick.

 **A DAY LATER**

We had made it out of the woods and were in a small abandoned town. Most of the houses were overrun with walkers, so we tried to avoid them for now. There were some stores, but most of them didn't have much in them. But it didn't matter once we came across a jackpot. A full on shopping mall.

It looked practically untouched! I could barely stand I was so happy. Maybe we could find enough stuff to start back over. We entered, and there were a few walkers scattered everywhere on the bottom floor, but nothing we couldn't handle. We can just pick them off as we go. Nick started to clear out some of the ones in our general area while Luke, Sarah, and I discussed our approach.

"So what's the plan?" I asked. Luke pointed to a nearby escalator that wasn't working. "We can spilt up to check each floor. Sarah and I will take the top, you and Nick can take the bottom." Sarah frowned at Luke, "I don't think we should split up. If one of us gets trapped its a bigger risk of us dying."

Had to admit, Sarah was very smart when it came to runs. She almost always when on each one we made. But I didn't really see the big deal about splitting up for this. "It's not like we're all gonna take a corner. You'll have someone on your back," I reassured her. Sarah sighed, "Yeah, but..."

Luke crossed his arms and put on a faked offended look, "What? Do you not trust me? I am very hurt!" He then placed his hand on his chest, pretending to look heartbroken. I chuckled as Sarah rolled her eyes. "Fine. But if you end up dead, it's not my fault." I laughed, "Whatever you say." With that, Luke and Sarah headed for the broken escalator.

Nick came up behind me and asked, "So what are we gonna do?" I turned to face him, "Luke and Sarah are searching the upstairs for food and supplies. You're down here with me." Nick nodded, giving me a dirty look, "Cool." I punched him in the shoulder playfully, "Pervert."

Nick and I headed into a food station, where there were nothing but canned vegetables. I picked up a can of spinach and turned it in my hands, reading the back of it. Nick was shoveling all the cans into a garbage bag.

"Hey Nick!" I whisper-shouted. "Have you ever thought of becoming a vegetarian?" I heard a brief pause before he answered, "I don't think it's an option anymore. You have to eat whatever you can to survive nowadays."

I sighed, "I know, I mean, if you could." Another brief pause. "No, I've always had a love for beef jerky. I could never give it up." I laughed at his goofiness, "Fair enough." We finished clearing out the food station before heading out.

After a little walking, we came across a jewelery shop. I froze to look at it. I quickly grabbed Nick's arm, stopping him abruptly. "What the hell?!" he snipped. I pointed to the jewelry store, causing him to groan, "Clem, we don't need anything shiney, now let's go." I looked at him with puppy eyes, "Can't we just look? Please?!" Nick looked down at me then sighed, "Ugh...fine. But let's make this quick." I grinned, "Thank you!"

I dragged Nick into the store, ignoring his nags. I separated from him to go admire the fancy bracelets. He went to the other side to look at the gold chains and watches. I slipped a silver bracelet on my wrist and watched it shine. It looked funny on my dirty skin.

I worked my way over to the rings, and I saw one in particular that caught my eye. It was a simple gold band with a single, beautiful diamond on it. I hesitantly slid it onto my ring finger and admired from afar. It looked so similar to my mother's wedding ring. I had always found the idea of having a husband fascinating. I then turned to face my lover, "Nick?" "Yeah?" he said looking up at me.

"Do you think we'll ever get...married?"

Nick's eyes went wide as he dropped the chain he was holding, "What?!" I giggled at his reaction, "I said, do you think we'll ever get married?" Nick gave me a look of shock, "Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time. What prompted you to say THAT?!"

I sighed, "Because we've been together for almost a year and I can't think of anyone else I want to be with." I started walking towards him. He frowned, "Well, I uh...I don't know if there's really a good time for us to...you know..." I looked down at my feet, "So, you don't want to get married? At all?" It's not that I desperately wanted to get married, I'd be fine if we never did. But the thought of him not considering vowing his life to me did hurt a little.

Nick instantly picked up on that because he rushed over to me, "It's not that I don't want to...marry...you." He seemed to stumble over that one word. "I just...I couldn't give you a proper wedding. A dress, a cake, a party. Everything you need." I looked up to meet his eyes, "You wouldn't have to do all that for me...if you really wanted to get married."

Nick rubbed his neck, "I know, but I would feel really guilty if I didn't. You deserve a big fancy wedding like that. I can't promise you that now. I can only promise you me." I sighed, "And I'm fine with that." Nick cupped my cheek, "Well, how about this. If this whole mess is somehow cleared up and things go back to normal...we'll get married. Promise."

I smiled at him, the big dork. "Thank you, Nick," I said. I saw him smile a little too, just before he leaned closer to kiss me. It felt likes it's been forever since we've kissed. I felt like my lips were being massaged, and I just melted into it. I lifted my hands up to cup his cheeks, like he was doing to mine. Did I want to be with him forever?

Yes.

We pulled away, and I opened my mouth to speak, but I was instantly cut off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **A/N Am I guilt for leaving too many cliffhangers? Yes. Do I give a f*ck? No. Hope you enjoyed! I'm trying to get back to uploading, but I'll probably fail. DON'T QUESTION IT!**

 ***instert cool outro here***

 **Please leave a review, it helps me out a lot! All constructive critisism is advised, but nothing rude or immature! (I say that as I'm about to go do a bunch of childish sh*t) Take luck!**

 **ROBIN OUT!**


	5. QuickTime Issues

**A/N Yeah, I've been leaving a lot. The truth is, high school is taking up most of my time and creativity. I've wanted to write but simply can't because it sucks. I'm gonna try and update more once Christmas break starts because I'll have more time and less stress. Now, that doesn't mean I'm gonna upload daily or anything like that, but I'll do my best. Thanks for the support. Now, let's continue shall we?**

* * *

I looked up at Nick in fear, "That sounded like Sarah!" Nick frowned at me, but looke back up and sprinted out of the store. I followed him, despite being a good distance behind. We jolted up the disfunctional escalator, our eyes darting practically everywhere.

"HELP ME!" Called out Sarah's voice again. It was echoed greatly, so she wasn't close. I ran after Nick towards the sound. While running, I tripped over a broken tile. I slid across the jagged ground, scraping up my knees. Nick called out, "Clem!" as he grabbed my arm and lifted me up.

We kept running until we saw a giant ass group of walkers surrounding a certain store. They couldn't see us just yet, so I snuck up closer, Nick following my moves. I squinted to see Luke through the glass window of the store, attempting to barricade the cracked glass with shelves. I wanted to yell out to let him know I was there, but that'd be a death sentence for me and Nick.

I heard Sarah's cries again, "PLEASE HELP ME!" But they weren't anywhere near Luke. In fact, they were coming from the opposite side of the mall. I looked to my left to see a giant pile of rubble with walkers all around it. Buried in that pile of rubble...was Sarah.

I looked up, I couldn't save them both at the same time, nor could Nick. I didn't want to do this, but I had no choice but to split up. "Nick, you get Luke out of there! I'm going to get Sarah!"

Nick widened his eyes at me, "What?! No, we need to stick together!" I glared at him, "We can't save one of them together, the other will die! You get Luke, I've got Sarah!" I didn't give him a chance to respond before I headed off in Sarah's direction.

Thankfully, there was a bridge connecting the two platforms on the top, so I quickly snuck over, drawing my gun. I saw it was completely surrounded, I was surpised I could see Sarah in there. I couldn't shoot them all, I'd waste ammo and it'd attract more attention. I couldn't take them on with my knife, there's too many and my knife was all I had for melee. I needed to distract them.

I looked around the area, in search of a way to distract them. I noticed a giant crater left of the store Sarah was in front of. The pathway was practically impossible to cross, only a little bit of space to shuffle across. Even then it'd be a huge risk of falling. But if I were to get to the other side in time, I could create a distraction and the walkers would fall in.

I couldn't go around, the walkers were bound to get Sarah before I could get back. I had to attempt to crawl across. I hunched my back over and tip toed to the hole. I pressed my back to the wall. My heart dropped as I looked down, we weren't so high up before! There was no way it was this high! I gulped in fear and started to scoot across.

Halfway through, I was feeling better. The end was getting closer until, "NOOOOO! PLEASE HELP ME!" Sarah cried out once more, startling me. I tripped and fell off. I let out a scream as I spun my body last second and gripped the edge of the tile.

My arms were yanked from the sudden impact, causing pain to shoot up from them. I yelped in pain, dangling my legs. My hands were being cut up by the broken tile and my arms were in desperate pain. But I was okay...sort of. I couldn't get back up, there wasn't enough room, so I began to monkey crawl on the remaining platform.

Tears were blurring up my vision, and my arms were getting more sore, but I kept going until I reached the other side. I pulled my chin up to reach the tile, and lifted my elbows up. I pushed myself up so my stomach was against the floor. I swung my legs up and pushed myself away from the hole, panting. I was safe. I stood up, my legs feeling numb. And I searched for a distraction.

I couldn't do much, there wasn't anything that made a loud noise consecutively. So I had to use the one thing I had control of, my voice. "HEY! OVER HERE!" I yelled. The walkers looked over at me, making more noise than Sarah, but turned back to her. I needed to yell consecutively, but what? I thought for a moment, then started to yell song lyrics as loud as I could.

"WE DON'T NEED NO EDUCATION! WE DON'T NEED NO THOUGHT CONTROL! NO DARK SARCASM IN THE CLASSROOM! TEACHER LEAVE THEM KIDS ALONE! HEY! TEACHER! LEAVE THEM KIDS ALONE! ALL AND ON YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER BRICK IN THE WALL!" I yelled, my lungs exhausted. The walkers turned their attention away from Sarah and started to shuffled towards me. It was about two dozen walkers on their way to me.

"WE DON'T NEED NO EDUCATION!" The walkers were face to face with the giant ass hole.

"WE DON'T NEED NO THOUGHT CONTROL!" The first few fell in, maybe five or something.

"NO DARK SARCASM IN THE CLASSROOM!" More and more fell in.

"TEACHER LEAVE THEM KIDS ALONE!" Only about three more remained.

"HEY! TEACHER! LEAVE THEM KIDS ALONE!" The last of them fell in. I yelled one more time for safe measure.

"ALL AND ON YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER BRICK IN THE WALL!" I sighed in relief, and crawled back, careful this time not to trip. Once I made it, I started to move the rubble off of Sarah. She was covered in cuts and bruises, tears streaming down her cheeks, but she was overall alright. I quickly hugged my friend, my heartbeat racing with both fear and relief.

Sarah squeezed me back, almost choking me. She was stronger then what she used to be. She wheezed thank yous to me between sobs. I waited for her to calm down before helping her stand. She brushed herself off and glared at me, "Told you splitting up was a bad idea!" I rolled my eyes, but smiled that Sarah was back to normal. But now we had to deal with Luke and Nick...

* * *

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review! Take Luck!**

 **ROBIN OUT!**


	6. That Was Awkward

**A/N Okay, so I'm trying to get on a schedule here with stories. Now that school is starting to settle down a little, I'm having more free time to do things. Anyway, I'm hoping to get back into these stories because I miss TWD. Telltale needs to hurry up with season 3, I swear. Anyway, REVIEW TIME!**

 **Twdgfangirl34: I regret nothing**

 **OtakuuuEva: YES! I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT KNEW PINK FLOYD!**

 **Lost In The Tides Of Fangirl: So wait…we're not friends?**

 **RavenHunter155: Yeah, take a break for three months…**

 **Anyway, I'm super excited to return to this story! LET'S CONTINUE!  
**

* * *

I drew my gun back out, ready to fight. I jogged back over the bridge, Sarah on my heals. I expected to see Nick struggling to break Luke out of the convenience store, fighting off walkers. But they were both fine. Well, physically.

Luke and Nick were both fighting walkers, but they weren't the ones being attacked. It was almost as if Luke and Nick going FOR the walkers. And they weren't using weapons; they were fist fighting the walkers. And they were…smiling?

I shook my head in disbelief; they looked like they were having FUN. Killing walkers was not supposed to be fun! I saw Luke flip Nick off while fighting off a walker. Nick tried to return it, but lost control of the walker attacking him. He lost his balance and fell onto his back, the walker landing on top of him.

"Nick!" I cried, sprinting over to him. I used the butt of my gun to strike the walker in the head, knocking it off of Nick. While Nick scooted away, I smashed my heal into the walker's skull, killing it instantly. Nick was staring at me, embarrassed. I snapped at him, "Nick, what the hell?!"

I spun around at the sound of an approaching walker. No hesitation, I lifted up my gun and shot it straight in the nose. My eyes drifted over to Sarah, who had just pried Luke away from two walkers, shooting them both. She then used to her foot to stomp in a legless, crawling walker. Luke pushed himself off the ground, brushing himself off.

Nick crossed his arms, "How many did you get?" Luke lifted his chin proudly, "Fourteen. You?" Nick glared at him, then looked down at his feet. "Twelve," he muttered. Luke then threw his head back and let out a laugh, "Suck it!" He earned a middle finger from Nick.

Sarah cut it, giving both of the men the death glare, "What the fuck was that?!" Luke cringed at Sarah's swear, as did Nick. I took Sarah's side, "Wait, are you getting pissed that she swore, but you two are perfectly content with whatever the hell THAT was?!"

"Look, we just had a little…competition," Luke explained. Sarah wiped her head in his direction, "Competition?" Nick nodded, "Who could kill more walkers without weapons." I felt like slapping him, "Are you fucking serious right now?! Did you think this was some stupid game?!" Nick held his hands up as if in surrender, "It's not like that-"

"Shut up!" I snapped. "Do you guys even understand how fucked up that is?! You could've died!" Luke tried to cut in, "I know, but-" Sarah grabbed my hand and starts pulling me back to the escalator, "C'mon. We'll come back another time. Hopefully with smarter people!" I let her drag me away, burning in frustration.

I didn't bother to look back to see if the boys were following us, but I heard footsteps behind us, so I didn't even have to. I blocked out their rapid apologizes and allowed Sarah to lead us out of the mall.

* * *

Sarah and I gave both of the men the cold-shoulder for the rest of the day. Nick finally shut up, but Luke was still trying to get through to us. Sarah finally sent him to go scope out the area for walkers while we started a fire. It was dusk, and we weren't gonna be able to find the cabin in the dark. Sarah had to use the bathroom, so it was just Nick and me right now.

I poked at the fire as Nick cracked open a can of yams. He then used a tiny cooking pot we found a few months back to pour the yams into. He then crouched next to me and held it over the fire. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable way of cooking, but we didn't have a stove of grill. I was still pissed at Nick for what happened back there, but I knew I couldn't stay mad at him forever.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Nick unknowingly cut me off. "You kept it?" _What?_ I glanced over at him, and he was staring down at my hand. I followed his eyes, and they landed on the ring I tried on at the jewelry store earlier. I didn't even realize that I still had it on. "I kinda forgot to take it off."

Nick stared at the ring, a hint of sadness in his eyes. He let out a sigh, "Look, I know I said it five hundred times, but I really am sorry." He was giving me a look of desperation, causing me to feel a little bit guilty for shutting him out. "I know you are."

"I know it was stupid, but Luke and I just wanted to have some fun," Nick said in a pleading tone. I frowned at him, "Killing them isn't supposed to be fun!" Nick shut his eyes, clearly upset, "I know, it was stupid…it's just. The world has gone to shit and I just wanted to-" I held my hand up to hush him, "It's okay, Nick. I get it."

Nick smiled slightly, not pushing the conversation. He looked back at the ring on my finger. He tilted his head, as if he was trying to figure something out. I figured he didn't like how it looked like a marriage ring. I remembered the promise he made back there, that if this mess was somehow sorted out (which was unlikely), he and I would get married. Even then I could tell he wasn't a fan of the topic.

I started to slide the ring off, "I don't really need it." Nick swatted my hand away from the ring with his free hand, pushing the ring back onto place. "Keep it," he said. I raised my eyebrow, "Why?" He smiled slightly, "Just so it's clear that you're mine."

I chuckled, "Am I property now?" Nick rolled his eyes, "Definitely not." I smirked at him, leaning a bit closer. Nick was never that touchy, so when he said something sentimental, I tried to keep it going. "Why does it matter if people know I'm yours?"

Nick laughed, "I see what you're doing." I gave him the puppy eyes, "Tell me…" Nick broke eye contact with me, laughing. I went from puppy eyes to a demanding look. He gave me a sarcastic look, "I mean, you're the one that wanted to get married and shit." I smiled at him, "So are you saying this is an engagement or something?" Nick shrugged, "If you want to call it that, unofficially."

Nick removed the pot from the fire setting it on the ground. He started to stand up to go get some old plastic forks. I followed him, my arms crossed. Nick was about to open one of our backpacks, but I stopped him. "Whoa, whoa. If you're gonna call this an engagement, I need a fucking proposal."

I was actually just kidding, but Nick shrugged and said, "Alright." I watched in slight shock as he grabbed my hand and took the ring off my finger. He then proceeded to get down on one knee, still holding the same hand. I smiled at him, feeling special. I knew we were both slightly joking around, but it was actually really nice to have someone do this for me.

I heard rustling of the bushes as Sarah and Luke both returned to the camp. I heard a slightly muffled, "What?" from Sarah. I started a giggle as I could practically FEEL both of them just grinning at me. Nick looked me right in the eye, and I could tell he was trying not to laugh. That only caused me to laugh, which in turn made Nick laugh.

 _Most awkward proposal ever._

"Clementine," Nick started, still trying not to burst out laughing, "Will you marry me?" I let out silent laugh, shaking slightly. "Yes sir, I will," I responded in a matter-of-fact tone. I heard Sarah squealing slightly in the background. She was definitely taking this more seriously than we were. Nick smiled and slid the rind back onto my ring finger.

I heard Luke and Sarah quietly clapping in the background. Nick stood up and grinned jokingly at me, "So do I get a kiss or what?" I rolled my eyes, but took a step closer to him. I place my hands on either side of his face and softly kissed him.

It only lasted like five seconds, but I could still feel the love. After pulling apart, I pulled Nick in for a hug. We were both laughing, still not taking this whole thing ENTIRELY seriously. But I knew he meant it. Luke and Sarah clapping the background was just enough for me to say this without them really hearing.

"I love you," I whispered in Nick's ear. I felt him chuckle as he whispered back, "I love you too." Now that the whole, playing with walkers, situation was over, we all sat beside the fire and just tried to enjoy our night the best we could.

* * *

"Ow! Fuck!" Luke cursed as Nick and I got closer to the cabin. Luke's entire back was scorching after what happened this morning. A walker had attacked Luke right next to the fire. Luke ended up falling backwards onto the low, but hot, flames. He didn't get bit, but the flames burnt through the back of his shirt and just started to eat off his skin. We were able to get him up before he, himself, caught on fire, but his back was messed up pretty badly.

Sarah had already run inside the cabin to alert everyone of Luke's injury. And right as we got to the door, Noah, Jasmine, and Sarah burst out of the house. Nick and I had been practically carrying Luke on our way back, and we needed some air. I heard someone cry out Luke's name and push Noah and Jasmine out of the way.

"Luke!" Joy cried out, reaching for her friend, "You look terrible!" Luke smirked at her, "Terribly handsome?" I rolled my eyes, Luke had been complaining the whole trip back, but now he decides to joke around with Joy.

Joy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that too. C'mon, let's get you some Vaseline." Noah and Jasmine then helped drag Luke inside. Joy turned to me and Nick, "There's something I have to tell you guys." I frowned at her, "Is it urgent?" Joy bit her lip, "In a way, yes." Joy was about to speak, but was cut off by a loud squeal, "NICKY!"

A brown haired girl flew past Joy and threw herself on Nick. He nearly tripped from the sudden impact. The girl squeezed him tightly, as if she was trying to choke him. Joy's face scrunched up as the girl hugged Nick. I stared wide-eyed. "Joy? Who the fuck is this?!" I demanded.

"It's Emily," Joy said, cringing. "Nick's ex."

* * *

 **A/N WELL THAT HAPPENED! I want to say, thanks to my friend, Daisyfan5534 for the help on the beginning of the chapter! I really appreciate it! And for those of you that don't know, Emily is an OC inspired by my own friend, Emily. You may know her as Batman, or LadyRunningDownToTheRiptide. So yeah! THANKS TO BOTH OF THEM!**

 **Please leave a review, all constructive criticism is advised. But I will be removing any and all rude reviews, just so you know. Anyway, Take Luck!  
**

 **ROBIN OUT!**


	7. Explanations

**A/N I'M BACK! I'm on Spring break, so I'm actually trying now. So yeah, I'm beyond exhausted, so this chapter kind of sucks. So please put up with it.**

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **TwdgFangirl34: Well, technically, they aren't exactly married. More like just a promise. And I will forever and always toy with your emotions!**

 **RavenHunter15: Well, it's probably gonna get worse…**

 **Smeake: Can confirm**

 **Daisyfan5534: THANKS BAE!**

 **Well, I'm ready to go to bed, so just ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Confusion hit mew like a wave as I stared at Joy, "Say what now?" Joy was cringing hardcore, getting tense with every passing second. I knew Nick had mentioned the fact he had been in a few relationships before the outbreak, but he never told me about any particular girl. So this was news to me.

"I missed you!" Emily squealed. Nick seemed at a lost for words, and very uncomfortable. I looked over at Joy, confused. If she was Nick's ex-girlfriend, why was she this affectionate with him? "Well…technically, they never officially broke up…" Joy admitted, practically reading my thoughts.

 _Wait, what?!  
_

I stared at Nick, taken aback. He noticed my disapproving look and tried to pull away from Emily. She didn't realize what he was trying to do and placed her lips on his. Nick, who jumped in surprise, instantly pushed her away.

I felt a ping of jealousy hit me as I wedged myself in between Nick and Emily. She seemed shocked by my appearance. Joy buried her face in her hands awkwardly, feeling out of place. Nick held his hands out, "Emily, the fuck?!" She seemed hurt by Nick's irritated tone, "Nick?"

I butt in, "I don't appreciate some random girl kissing my boyfriend, and I think he agrees with me." Emily's eyes bugged out of her head, "Boyfriend?!" Joy tried to cut in, "Emily, she-"

"No! We never broke up!" Emily snapped at Nick, clearly upset. He threw his hands in the air, "I thought you were dead!" Emily placed her hands on her hips, glaring at him, "You had that little faith me?!" I moved my arms out to block Nick, just in case this girl was dangerous.

"SHUT UP!" Joy shouted.

We all turned our attention to her, taken by surprise. Even with her cranky, pregnant self, Joy rarely yelled. She glared at Emily, "He was gonna break up with you anyway! Get over it!"

Emily looked heartbroken with that statement, "What…?" Joy let out a large, annoyed breath, "Look, I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't shut up about how much you missed him!" She stared at Joy in shock, "But…"

Joy sighed, putting her arm around her, "C'mon Em." She then led her inside, a depressed look of Emily's face. I spun around to glare at Nick, feeling a little betrayed. "Why didn't you ever tell me about her?!" Nick held his hands up as if in surrender, "I didn't fucking ask her to kiss me!" I whipped around and stormed into the house.

I'm pretty sure many people would think I was being irrational, but I was pissed he never told me he had a girlfriend that he never really 'broke up' with. I could tell he didn't have feelings for her, that was obvious. But I was hurt that he couldn't tell me about hit. Was he afraid I would've rejected him?

I watched as Emily separated from Joy and sunk down in a corner. I didn't give any attention, especially after kissing Nick. Kenny greeted me instantly, "Hey darlin'. Glad to see you made it back safe." I smiled and hugged him, happy to have a distraction, "Hey Kenny."

I noticed that Miya was still asleep on the couch, Jasmine hovering over her. She seemed to breathing fine, which gave me hope she would make it. But the fact she hadn't woken up in days kinda scared me. I'd just have to hope for the best.

I glanced over Kenny's shoulder to see Nick watching me. I frowned at him in return, still annoyed. Kenny kept one arm wrapped around my shoulder as he led me into the kitchen, away from Nick and the rest of the group. Well, most of the group. Noah, Joy, and Luke were all in the kitchen, treating Luke's back.

Noah was basically sorting the med kit, because it'd probably be awkward for him and Luke if he was touching Luke's back, so Joy took that job. She was slowly and gently rubbing some Vaseline on Luke, pulling her hands away whenever Luke flinched.

I sat across from them, offering Luke a smile (which he returned), and Kenny sat beside me. Kenny didn't have the best relationship with anybody in the group, expect for me. So he wasn't making an attempt to comfort anybody.

Joy was the first to speak, "Well THAT was quite possible the most awkward exchange I've been stuck in!" I rolled my eyes, "Why do I find that hard to believe?" Joy chuckled, accidentally putting too much pressure on Luke. He snapped in pain, causing Joy to retract her hands in fear. "Sorry!" she said, worried. Luke laughed it off, "Don't worry about it."

I groaned, "Well, I'm not a fan of her arrival, I can tell you that." Joy chuckled, "I know she seems like s bitch, but she's got a good mind set. She was just excited." I stared down at the floor, "Clearly."

Kenny looked at me with concern, "What'd she do?" I let out a breath that sounded a lot like a growl, "She kissed Nick…" Kenny's face went from concern to anger, and I instantly went up in defense, "No! It's not like that! He pushed her off…she just though they were still a couple since they never…really…broke up…" Kenny's face flushed red with anger, "Are you okay? Do you need to me to handle her?"

"Touch her, or ANYBODY, and I'll make you pay, old man!" Joy threatened. Noah sided with her, "She didn't mean any harm, calm down." Kenny hated being told what to do, but he remained seated. He let out a low growl and stared at his feet, zoning out.

I decided to change the subject, "How's your back Luke?" He shrugged, causing Joy to scratch him by mistake, making him flinch away again, "Fine." The tone he used while saying that made his response very ironic. Noah rolled his eyes, "It looks disgustingly painful, man."

Luke gave Noah a fake offended look, "Wow, that hurts. That really hurts." He placed his hand over his chest dramatically, causing me to snicker. Joy rolled her eyes, smiling, "Man up, you still look like a dorky farm boy." Luke turned his head to face Joy, pretending to be even more offended, "Ouch! You hit me right in the feels! How could you?"

Without responding, Joy reached for an empty pill bottle in the med kit. She pulled it out and handed it to Luke. "Here, have some pills. Stop being a bitch."

* * *

I entered the room I shared with Nick, wanting to take a quick nap. Just to my luck, Nick just happened to be laying there on our bed. He sat up at my arrival, not speaking. I stared at him, I couldn't stay mad at him. I sighed, walking over to my side of the bed. I didn't initiate a conversation, I just kicked my shoes off and laid down beside him.

"Look, Clem. I'm sorry about-"

"You don't have to apologize," I stopped him. He turned to look at me, frowning. I sighed, "I get it, you don't have to say anything." Nick seemed a little shocked. I don't know why, I was quick to forgive and forgot. It's not like he straight up murdered someone I loved.

"It's just that, Emily doesn't really listen…or let go easily. I don't want her coming between anything," Nick explained. I turned to make eye contact with him, smiling slightly to comfort him. "Nick, when have you ever known me to hold a grudge?" He only chuckled in response, "Thanks for that."

Feeling rebound, I let my eyelids close. I felt Nick's fingers intertwine with mine slowly. It sent a comforting a protected feeling thought me, helping me fall asleep easier.

* * *

I had slept until the evening, so I was wide-awake by nightfall. I offered to take first watch, which meant sitting with Miya to make sure no one broke in or she didn't turn while we were all sleeping.

Everyone had just went off to bed, when I was greeted again by a dark figure. I recognized her as Emily. It felt weird, being forced to remember such an unknown human. She had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, cupids bow lips, and a curvy body.

I gave her a warning look, which she didn't see. She just approached me and held out her hand, "I think we got off to a bad start." I raised my eyebrow, "That's a way to put it."

She sighed, rolling her eyes, "I promise, I'm not gonna try to steal Nick from you." I stared her up and down, trying to figure out if she was lying. She didn't seem to be playing any tricky cards, but I didn't let my guard down.

Emily then held out her hand, "Let's try this again. Hi! I'm Emily." I stared at her hand in suspicion, but reluctantly shook it, "Clementine." She smiled at me slightly, "Nice to meet you. No hard feelings?" I nodded, keeping a neutral expression, "Deal." With that, she went into Carlos's old bedroom, which was the one she was sleeping in.

I turned back to Miya, feeling as if a wave of exhaustion crashed right into me. I attempted to fight it off, but it was really getting the better of me. Then again, it's been weeks since our last incident, which was just a walker banging on our door. That was an easy kill. I was pretty sure this night would be incident free, so I let myself fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **A/N Clem…probably not the best decision. Ah, who cares. I'm tired and I'm going to bed right after this is uploaded. So yeah.**

 **RANDOM QUESTION! What's your opinion of dry wall?  
**

 **Please leave a review, it helps me out a lot. Take Luck!  
**

 **ROBIN OUT!**


	8. FINAL ANNOUNCEMENT!

**So, you guys probably have no idea who I am anymore. I've been gone for so long. I know I made a few promises for my stories, but let's be honest. The Walking Dead is finally starting Season 3, which means any of my stories and plans have no spunk anymore. For those of you that don't believe me, I appreciate your support.**

 **Now, I tried to put this off for a while now, but it's time to come clean. I have zero interest in writing these stories anymore. I'm sorry to** **say I'm officially done. None of my stories shall be continued.**

 **I know season 3 is coming out soon, but I'm sorry to say I won't be writing any fanfics about it here. If I do plan on it, it'll be on wattpad. (Scroll down to find my account name).**

 **Now, I'd love to give a shout out to two amazing people who still stuck with me throughout these the absolute most. I love both of you and I thank you for your constant support.**

 **LifeForTime (used to be known as Twdgfangirl)**

 **Lost In The Tides Of Fangirl**

 **I dunno why you guys are still around, but it's fuckin' awesome!  
**

 **Now, I have two things to say before I leave.**

 **1) To all my friends. I am NOT leaving my account. I will still come back to chat with you guys via PM. So don't think I'm leaving you in the dust. I'll still be around. And if you ever want to keep in better touch with me, just follow the social media sites I leave below this.**

 **2) You can still read some of my writing. I've actually switched to wattpad, and you can read my stories. However, they are not related to TWDG. But if you wanna check them out, feel free. I tend to be more in touch with my readers there anyway. Also, I'm not taking my stories down. This will be going up on three different stories, but none of them will be taken down. If you wanna keep track on my writing and life in general, follow these accounts below.**

 **Wattpad: IAmTheHuannaSaw**

 **Instagram: the_huanna**

 **Twitter: 4nerdsup18**

 **Youtube: Nerds Up**

 **So yeah, feel free to check me out. Even send me messages if you wanna chat! I remember being good friends with most of my readers, and I miss you all. So yeah, signing off for the last time. Take Luck!**

 **ROBIN OUT!**


End file.
